


Because

by star_named_andy



Series: 1972 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1970s, 70s, 70s lingo, Barduil - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really are like Apollo.” Bard commented with his hands running along the smooth curves of Thranduil’s pale, marble body. Thranduil was very still as Bard felt and absorbed him. He was so still it was frustrating. Bard trembled at every damn thing Thranduil did to him and Thranduil was acting very reserved – until Bard’s hands grazed the erection poking through his pants, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

_\--- Bard ---_

The next three weeks that went by were a dream.

In just that time, Bard had met so many new people, including Galadriel’s husband Celeborn, Elrond’s sons Elladan and Elrohir and his daughter Arwen and her fiancé Aragorn, Thorin’s cousin Dain and nephews Fili and Kili, Kili’s girlfriend and Legolas’ friend Tauriel, and Bilbo’s nephew Frodo and his college friends Sam, Merry, Pippin, Fredegar, Gimili, Boromir, Faramir, and Faramir’s girlfriend Aeowyn. Oakenshield Manor was recently buzzing with people which was how he came to meet many of these people, but Thranduil had introduced Bard to some of them too.

Bard was also now a proud member of the Erebor company “family” (as Thorin called it ) as an assistant building manager and he had been dating Thranduil consistently while still only staying within the boundaries of kissing and light touching.

Bard and Thranduil had been on a few dates with the kids included; they’d gone bowling, miniature golfing, and hiking again with a picnic (luckily they avoided another rain shower). Bard adored seeing Thranduil around all of the kids; he could be so animated and childish, but he could also be extremely protective and guiding. He was a great mentor, seeing as he knew how to do so many things; even his golf form was exceptional and he nearly got a strike every time he bowled. It really was unbelievable.

This summer was turning out to be so much better than anything Bard could have ever wanted.

Thranduil and Bard had a weekend to themselves in which Legolas stayed at Oakenshield Manor with the Bowmans; Bard felt very guilty about it, but Bilbo insisted he didn’t mind watching after them all – besides, they were old enough to practically take care of themselves.

Thranduil brought Bard on a mini road trip that was hardly planned out. Thranduil simply carted them around wherever the road brought them and they would stop and eat and visit wherever looked interesting. Most of their time was spent singing songs on the radio at the top of their lungs and being goofballs, whether they were sticking their heads out the window or rolling around tickling and kissing each other in a wide open valley under the night sky with the occasional alcoholic drink.

Bard remembered one particular evening where they were conversing about life, and Thranduil had actually broken a huge barrier between them.

In talking about their late wives, Thranduil came clean. Bard still remembered the look on Thranduil’s face and how it made his heart ache.

“I love to have times like this where there’s just nothing more important in the world than what’s happening in the moment,” Thranduil began, eyes glued to the stars and his hands resting under his head. “People think that’s my life all the time and it isn’t. People assume that hippies are carefree and tuned out from the rest of the world. I wonder then, am I _really_ what they think I am - a hippie? Am I this label that the world has shoved me into? Before I lost her…I was definitely mellower then. I felt invincible most of the time, but I still had my moments. And now, I…I feel like I’m a fake.”

“What do you mean a fake?”

“I mean…I’m supposed to be one of the pillars that this entire anti-war front is sitting on, the lead dove and I…I’m _not_ carefree, I’m _not_ tuned away from worry and stress and I’m _not_ willing to just forget my responsibilities to be a burn out or run away on an impromptu trip across the country with people I hardly know.”

Bard lifted his head, hearing distress cracking through Thranduil’s voice. Thranduil’s eyes had shut and fine tears were welling through his closed lids.

“I feel like I can’t be a hippie – I can’t be what they think I am because how can I be something that I hate?”

“Hate?” Bard uttered. That was all he could manage. Thranduil sat up abruptly and his hands flew over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m getting too…” But he didn’t finish whatever he was trying to say. His voice was extremely feeble and foreign sounding.  He took in a broken breath and Bard gently pulled his hands away from his face.

Thranduil did not face him, but streams of tears streaked down his face from his glossy eyes. “I _hate_ everything they think I am and it _hurts_ because I feel like I _hate her_. I hate it because that stupid carefree attitude, that hippie disposition is what killed her, I know it. She wouldn’t get the treatment because it was against those hippie ways she followed. She wouldn’t get the damn radiation treatment no matter how much I _begged_.” His voice had become tight with bitterness and he let out a long, wavering exhale.

Bard rubbed his hand down Thranduil’s back as he cried quietly, absorbing all of what Thranduil was saying. From all he knew about Thranduil, what he was saying made perfect sense. Thranduil never quite seemed to fit in all the way with the hippie community or fit the descriptions people assigned him – unless it was a description like “he’s absurdly gorgeous”; that description suited him perfectly.

“You don’t have to be _anything_ but _you_.” Bard started very hushed. “You don’t have to be a hippie or anything like it for that matter. Who you are may be close to some label, but you will always be _different_ , Thranduil. You will always be something else; _you_ will be eternally _special_ …I know you don’t hate her. There’s too much love in you. You’re just mad because you couldn’t stop it from happening, I know…I know.”

“But I could have!” Thranduil said with his voice rising. “If I had just been able to _convince_ her…”

“She wouldn’t have been happy that way and you know it. You did the right thing. If she had suffered, you would have never forgiven yourself if she didn’t make it through.”

Thranduil made the saddest cry that Bard had ever heard in his entire life as he draped his long arms over Bard and wet his shirt with his tears. The next time their eyes met, Bard wiped the excess tears from Thranduil’s cheeks gently with his thumbs and Thranduil uttered: “ _Thank you_.”

Thranduil was notably generally calmer after he vented that night. They cuddled more purposefully that second night (though they had the previous night in the midst of their unconsciousness unintentionally) as they slept in the back of the van where there was a fold out mattress.

The next and last night in the fold out mattress, much like the first night, was intensely heated with wandering hands and lips. As Bard prepared to see Thranduil again for the first time since their trip, he _knew_ that _it_ was coming.

Yes, the infamous _it_. Bard didn’t know how, but he just knew that the time was approaching for _real_ this time. Bard always anticipated Thranduil trying to take the leap, but he never did. He had a good sense of Bard’s comfort and boundaries which he was ever so thankful for; that way, they could avoid the conversation about the why, how, when and where.

He wasn’t afraid of some horrible blundering on his part during the act anymore…who was he kidding? Of course he was still nervous about doing something terribly wrong or being a klutz, but when he thought about it in retrospect, whenever he and Thranduil were intimate with each other things always flowed very naturally for the both of them. That gave him some relief. He was more so anxious than he was nervous, because he admitted to himself that he was looking forward to that day or night when it would finally happen.

Bard fell into the habit of thinking of Thranduil constantly – at work, in the Oakenshield gardens, during times meant to be completely devoted to his children alone. He simply couldn’t help himself. He had always been a hopeless romantic and Bard was stuck in the “everything is pure paradise and there’s nothing wrong with the world” stage, even though Thranduil wasn’t even his boyfriend – not yet anyway, but he was _sure_ that the time would come where he would be.

 

_\--- Thranduil ---_

Everything moved so fast and so slow all at once.

‘Does that even make sense?’ Thranduil thought to himself as he wandered about his garden with Legolas close by. They both were watering the various plants and flora that thrived around their little bungalow quietly, enjoying the silent peace.

Three weeks had gone by and Bard was with Thranduil at some point during nearly every day in those three weeks. The connection between them was plunging deeper and Thranduil’s captivation with Bard grew stronger every time they met. Things were becoming _serious_. He thought edging toward a _real relationship_ with someone would never be a reality for him again, but _just that_ was happening. There wasn’t any sex – nothing past feeling outside clothing, for that matter, and Thranduil (despite his eagerness) was starting to fear that being intimate that way would somehow ruin what they were building.

‘I’ve never planned on a fling with someone and have it turn into…into _this_. I haven’t really been with anyone in the romantic way unless it was sexual since her…Jesus, I’m going to screw this up so bad and I can’t afford to screw up; I’m in too deep. I don’t think I could stand it if this all went wrong.’

The possibility of losing what they had built made him cringe.

‘And what if things _do_ last? Could I survive eventually losing another love? _No_ \- don’t even go there.’ Thranduil quickly cut off his thoughts and took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweetness of the flowers before him.

As soon as Thranduil saw Bard that early evening, most of his worries had vanished or were only faintly glowing in the back of his mind.

This was actually only the second time Bard had been to his home in Mirkwood – they were always busy elsewhere, whether it was out in nature or in the city.  As they lingered on his walkway, Thranduil suddenly had the itching feeling that something big was going to happen that evening between them – after all, Legolas was at Oakenshield Manor again with the Bowman children along with Thorin and Bilbo’s nephews and their friends. There was a real possibility that Legolas would not be coming home, leaving the night completely to Thranduil and Bard.

Bard seemed very blithe and cheerful (as per usual) as he made Thranduil lead him back to his extensive garden and backyard while there was still sunlight, but Thranduil was feeling nervous. If anything happened, would they be changed? And would they be changed for the worse or the better?

He led Bard by the hand around his flower cluttered home to the backyard. It looked like a very natural mess of floral wonders, but Thranduil had tended to it all himself. He let all the plants grow to their hearts content, only trimming them to give other flowers around enough space to spread out and reach the sun.

Bard for some reason halted cold in his tracks and Thranduil turned to wave him forward, but saw his face was absolutely unusual. His expression was blank.

“Bard?” Thranduil beckoned worriedly as he cut back through the grass over to the stunned looking man and took his limp hands. Bard didn’t look at Thranduil; his eyes were fixed on the entirety of the back yard. “Bard? What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely _nothing_.” Bard whispered. Bard slipped away from Thranduil’s grip, walking blindly forward with gentility as not to flatten any of the florae. Thranduil followed a few paces behind, unsure of what the hell Bard was doing.

Bard laid down in a brushed over patch of grass for a few moments. Thranduil crept around him and looked down at him. Bard sat up upon seeing Thranduil and his eyes were glinting along with his grand smile. Thranduil grinned down at Bard and helped him to his feet.

“What on earth are you doing? Were you possessed just now?” Thranduil inquired and Bard shook his head.

“I don’t believe it, Thranduil! This place – I’ve seen it in my dreams ever since I was young.”

“You have?” Thranduil asked with intrigue. “You’re sure that _this_ is it?”

“It has to be. It feels, looks and smells just the same, just as I have always dreamt…to think that this place was real and here…with you.”

“That’s good to know.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just nice to know that I’m as much of a dream come true for you as you are for me…or at least my garden is a dream come true for you.” Thranduil said with a small chuckle.

Bard’s grip on Thranduil’s hands became firmer. Bard pulled Thranduil down to clash his smile softly into Thranduil’s waiting lips. The kiss took Thranduil by surprise, as it was more yearning than Bard’s typical approach. He was especially surprised when Bard leaned on him very closely and did some shifting in his hips that may or may not have been intentional. Whether it was Bard’s plan or not, their groins brushed together and Thranduil (who had been abstinent longer than he’d been in a long time) let a soft groan out into Bard’s mouth.

“Can we go inside now?” Bard spoke very quietly and Thranduil’s eyes opened in the same beat that his heart started to pound. Something about Bard’s voice was off… _wanting_ , would be a better word. Thranduil _knew_ what those inflections meant.

“You don’t want to bask in your dream garden a little longer?” Thranduil proposed and Bard shook his head.

“Not today.”

“Alright. We can go inside.”

Attached by their hands, Thranduil and Bard languidly abandoned the backyard and retreated inside. As the front door closed behind them, Bard turned to Thranduil with a very normal, innocent Bard expression on his face.

“Can you show me around the house? All I saw of it last time was the living room and the kitchen.” Bard spoke. Thranduil’s throat had run dry. Was Bard setting him up? And was Thranduil _letting_ himself be set up? He had used the “tour of the house” lines before and it had worked for him in the past - it was going to work again.

“There’s not, uh, much else to it, but yeah. Sure, I’ll give you the grand tour.” Thranduil managed.

Thranduil carried out his promise and showed Bard the rest of the Oropherion household: the bathroom, the attic (which was reserved for whatever crafts or work Legolas or Thranduil were doing) the closets, Legolas’ bedroom, and finally Thranduil’s bedroom.

Bard let himself through the threshold of Thranduil’s bedroom and before Thranduil could even blink, he was pulled into his own room, the door was closed behind him and he was slammed up against it with a craving kiss melting into his lips.

‘What the _HELL_?’ Thranduil thought, completely baffled by what just happened. Bard just _wasn’t_ – he didn’t _seem_ – apparently, there was a side to Bard that Thranduil had no idea existed and it was very ardent and _hot_.

To say Bard was attacking his lips would be accurate and probably an understatement and what he was doing with their bodies mashed together was a wicked tease; with Thranduil pinned to the door and Bard up against him, Thranduil was subject to every movement of Bard’s softly grinding hips which were very deliberate. With Thranduil’s long chaste member already hardening, he could feel their lengths brushing against each other more profoundly.

Thranduil locked his lanky arms around Bard’s thin waist. He could hardly breathe with Bard quickly stealing his air each time he broke away from the kiss. Clothes were quickly becoming a problem as Thranduil felt his entire body burning with heat; Bard’s cool, feverish tongue was the only relief he had from the intense heat.

Thranduil gave a hard thrust of his hips and forced an astonished moan to roll from Bard’s throat and into his mouth. Remembering his strength, Thranduil pushed Bard back enough to move from the door. Bard took the hint and stepped back.

Thranduil turned him, their hot breath beaming on each other’s lips between their sparse kisses as Thranduil pulled Bard over to his messy bed. Thranduil sat and fluidly pulled Bard down on top of him as he laid back with Bard complying, guiding his hands and his knees just around Thranduil as not to land on his hair or his legs. This cautiousness seemed to almost be wasted as their positions were swiftly switched at Thranduil’s whim.

Bard was now breathing heavily underneath Thranduil was entranced by his chest heave up and down through his thin shirt. Thranduil quickly set his fingers to the buttons of Bard’s shirt and frowned slightly as he found a t-shirt underneath the denim. It wasn’t all bad, because the t-shirt was incredibly tight and showed off the outlines of Bard’s surprisingly defined chest, but Thranduil would prefer to see every outline in the flesh.

Bard lifted himself, sitting up and tossing the denim shirt over the bedside. He started lifting his t-shirt from the bottom, but Thranduil grabbed his hands.

“Bard,” Thranduil spoke quieter than he meant to. Bard’s hazy eyes met with Thranduil’s and looked purely stunned by the pause. “Is this what you want?” Bard smiled as he peeled the t-shirt off. Thranduil’s lips fell open and his erection seemed to throb in that moment when he looked down upon that golden, chiseled figure.

“ _You_ are what I want.” Bard said seductively and guided Thranduil’s hand to his revealed chest.

‘Am I dreaming?’ Thranduil thought briefly. This seemed nothing like the Bard Thranduil had come to know, but if Thranduil could have both the sweet Bard and the apparently crazy sexy one, he would gladly have them both.

“ _Thank god_.” Thranduil breathed and allowed himself to finally pounce down on Bard now that he had the clear permission.

 

_\--- Bard ---_

Thranduil’s fingers began tracing along every crease between Bard’s chest and abdomen muscles as he set his lips onto Bard’s neck.

“You’re too good at that,” Bard said with a quiver, trying not to sound overly hot and bothered at Thranduil’s attention to his neck, but he was hot and bothered already from the first stream kiss he initiated. He felt Thranduil’s lips curve into a smile that was probably pretty smug, but Bard didn’t care; he _deserved_ to be smug because he was that damn good. He was plenty aroused just by being kissed by Thranduil.

Bard let his head relax back into Thranduil’s many pillows that smelled just like him. He let his hands wander over Thranduil’s sturdy, clothed shoulders, but he squeezed especially hard and whimpered once Thranduil’s swirling tongue found _the_ spot on Bard’s neck. It was right on the center of his throat and Thranduil took utter advantage of it, since Bard had given away that it felt particularly better than any other spot.

Bard squeezed harder, digging his nails down into Thranduil’s shoulders as Thranduil sucked and dragged his teeth along his throat and pressed his tongue hard into the sweet spot.

‘Ohnoohmanohshit.’ He thought all at once, intoxicated by the pleasure.

No matter how zealous Bard was in bed, he was feeling very shy about the noise making, seeing as this was going to be their first time making love together. He bit down on his knuckles as Thranduil kept at it incessantly like he was _looking for something_.

Bard was in a daze as the seize on his neck suddenly came to a cold halt and Thranduil was leaning over him with very intent eyes. He’d been caught leaving bite marks on his own hand and was awfully embarrassed about it.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Thranduil asked in his low voice and Bard blinked. “Because if you want to play this way, I _will_ play and I will _win_.”

“What?” Bard asked absently and Thranduil grinned devilishly.

“You’re trying to hold out on me, sweetness.”

 _‘Sweetness_? That’s new.’ Bard thought, focusing more on the nickname than Thranduil’s threats and assumptions.

“I guess I’ll just have to try something else.” Thranduil spoke close to Bard’s ear and dragged his fingertips down to the edge of Bard’s jeans. “You don’t have to be shy with me.”

Bard’s heart was racing as Thranduil leisurely unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Thranduil was so close to him that Bard wondered if he could hear how wildly his heart was beating.

Bard willingly lifted his rear end from the bed to let Thranduil slip the jeans down a little, but he hadn’t expected that Thranduil would rid him of his pants _completely_. Thranduil was marveling at Bard’s figure, running his hands over his hip bones, and Bard was fed up.

“Hold on just one minute,” he said sitting up and Thranduil’s hands left Bard’s form quickly.

“Of course.” Thranduil said and Bard tugged on his shirt.

“I’m not going to be the only bare one, here.” Bard said and took the bottom of Thranduil’s shirt, stripped the translucent cloth over the blonde’s head, and threw it somewhere off the bed. While he was at it, he kicked a ball of blankets off the side of the bed too.

As his attention floated back to half naked Thranduil, he did some exploring of his own. He first looked to Thranduil’s shoulders and cringed at his nail marks there. He kissed each mark apologetically as Thranduil lazily ran his hand over Bard’s hair.

“You really _are_ like Apollo.” Bard commented with his hands running along the smooth curves of Thranduil’s pale, marble body. Thranduil was very still as Bard felt and absorbed him. He was _so_ still it was frustrating. Bard trembled at every damn thing Thranduil did to him and Thranduil was acting very reserved – until Bard’s hands grazed the erection poking through his pants, of course.

Thranduil grunted and ran his hands over Bard’s arms with his eyes closed. Bard’s fingers then slipped to the inside rim of Thranduil’s jeans and then skimmed over to the button which was eagerly undone. Thranduil complied with Bard as he removed the pants and disposed of them and Bard grinned wildly as he looked upon Thranduil’s pink underwear with purple stars.

“Like them?” Thranduil said laying back, sprawling out his legs and tracing his finger along the elastic band that hugged his hips.

“ _Mmhm_.” Bard replied and laid himself over Thranduil’s marvelous body.

They both took in a sharp breath, eyes locked, as their hardened lengths met through the thin cloth of their underwear. Thranduil groaned hungrily deep in his throat. Thranduil seized Bard’s neck again, catching the brunette off guard and causing him to throw his head back and whine helplessly as he was kissed roughly on that one most sensitive spot. Bard squirmed in attempts to escape – the angle was just too perfect and he couldn’t contain his moaning any more. Thranduil clasped his hand on the back of Bard’s neck to keep him from running away and ground his hips so that his rock hard erection rubbed against Bard’s.

Bard was now sitting upright on Thranduil’s thrusting lap with his head back and his neck being ravaged by this terribly skilled and gorgeous blonde. Between his throat being tenderly cared for and Thranduil’s cock thrusting fervidly on his ass and his own dick, Bard’s worries about moaning were breaking away and the cries of desire were slipping easily through his lips.

His hands started blindly tearing through Thranduil’s flowing locks and Thranduil made a more audible, pleasure stricken noise – that was it! Bard smiled to himself, realizing through the haze of his own pleasure that he found Thranduil’s quirk.

He took two fistfuls of hair and pulled first gently and then again more aggressively as Thranduil moaned for him: “ _Bard, you’re driving me crazy_.”

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one holding out,” Bard managed without moaning in between his words – god knows how because he was a mess.

 

_\--- Thranduil ---_

Bard was getting awfully cocky since he had clearly discovered that Thranduil relished having his hair pulled, but as long as he could keep Bard making those delectable noises, Thranduil would let it pass without some sassy remark.

He threw Bard off his lap and back onto the bed, crawling over him and hovering over his groin. He shimmied Bard’s underwear down enough to reveal his incredible cock. Thranduil couldn’t help but make a face at how thick it was, and the length wasn’t bad either; it was perfectly colored like the rest of him and Thranduil gladly formed his pretty pink lips around it, licking at the precum that leaked from the tip.

He was already getting results from Bard as he gradually dipped down and up repeatedly with his tongue sliding along and around the length. Thranduil’s hair was wrapped around Bard’s fingers and Thranduil had difficulty concentrating; every time he made a deeper or faster movement, Bard would clutch onto him harder and pull and sigh a breathy moan. Thranduil was attempting to multitask by running his fingers along Bard’s inner thighs and massaging the crease that separated his legs and his ass cheeks.

“Please – p-please stop,” Bard said weakly and Thranduil hurriedly pulled himself away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Thranduil sputtered, sitting up as Bard sat up and laughed lightly.

“No, don’t be sorry, I just…I don’t think I can hold out very long if you keep doing that.”

Thranduil heaved a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a higher pitched, surprised moan as Bard reached inside his underwear and started pumping him devotedly. Thranduil’s back arched and he caught Bard as he tried to lean down and presumably reciprocate what Thranduil had just done.

“ _Oh no_ ,” Thranduil protested breathily. “If you can’t bear it, there’s _no way_ that I can.”

“I wanted to try.” Bard said and Thranduil smirked.

“I think you’ll get the chance if you really wa- _ANT_!” Bard gave him a hard tug and a mischevious grin while biting down on his lip. Thranduil smirked and pushed him down, spreading his legs and diving back down in between his thighs to kiss them.

His tongue dipped down below Bard’s balls and close to his entrance, but he stopped as soon as he heard Bard’s breath hitch.

“You’re a virgin, right?” Thranduil asked delicately as he raised his gaze to look Bard in the face, but Bard had no such intentions and kept his eyes drifting away anywhere that wasn’t Thranduil’s face.

“Yes.” He answered shortly. “In this way, yes.”

“We can stop whenever you want.” Bard shook his head quickly.

“No, no – please, let’s just continue.”

“I will be as gentle as you wish, sweetness.”

He took Bard’s fingers entangling in his hair and guiding his head back down as a signal to continue. Thranduil slipped his arms under Bard’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders, exposing Bard’s untouched opening.

He had been with virgins a few times and it was always an extremely nerve-wracking process; no matter how smooth and sexy Thranduil could be, something could always go wrong. From his experience, nothing severe ever happened; there was the usual apprehension due to the initial discomfort, but nothing more than that. He was hoping that Bard would be the same way because god forbid Thranduil screwed up so badly that Bard never wanted to have relations with a man, more specifically _him_ , ever again.

“Relaxation will make it easier for you, sweetness.” Thranduil said and Bard gave a notable exhale.

Thranduil began slowly, kissing down from his legs into his thighs and then below to his cheeks. He progressed eventually to Bard’s entrance. He licked a circle around it and Bard jolted.

“Sorry, sorry!” Bard said hurriedly.

‘Maybe this will get him to relax a bit.’ Thranduil thought and simply reached up, wrapped a hand around Bard’s softening member and began pumping him in rhythm with his tongue movements. Bard still shivered a while longer, but Thranduil recognized when his body was easing into a relaxed state.

With his free hand he dared to spread Bard’s cheeks apart as much as he could and pushed his tongue inside. He was reassured and actually encouraged by Bard’s nails scraping his scalp. He pushed his face forward, sticking in his extremely wet tongue as far as it could reach. He could hear muffled noises coming from above between the sound of his own breath and tongue prodding which was also a good sign. Of course Thranduil couldn’t reach every inch of Bard’s welcoming insides, but that would be soon to come.

After a few minutes of intense circling and prodding with his tongue, Thranduil slicked a finger with his saliva to prep it for a comfortable entry. His finger wasn’t even half way in when Bard tightened again and Thranduil picked up his stroking pace on Bard’s hard on. He sat up enough to see Bard’s flushed face and remembered his own needy erection. He let his fingers ghost over the tip, but left it alone – this was _Bard’s_ time and his would come. Just seeing Bard like this was enough for Thranduil to get through; his twisted locks of hair were sprawled all over his pillows, a collection of sweat beads coated his temples, and his full pink lips sat parted from each other as moans passed through.

Once Thranduil’s coated finger was all the way in, he let it sit still as Bard’s muscles flexed around him. He didn’t stray from his intended straight route once Bard felt loose enough to move around in; he only kept his finger thrusting straight and direct. He varied with speed and wondered all the while where Bard’s sweet spot would be. Thranduil judged mostly from Bard’s patterns of hair pulling when  a second finger could be included, and then eventually a third.

Thranduil took more liberty with exploration now that Bard was holding all three of his pumping fingers and enjoying it more so than he had been at the start. Thranduil had been fondling Bard’s length all the while which definitely improved things. He bent down with his hands still busy with other parts of Bard’s body and kissed his lonely lips. His hair fell around them like a curtain and Bard was moaning beautifully into their kisses as Thranduil’s fingers moved deftly inside him and around his firm cock.

“You are perfection…I wish you were mine.” Thranduil uttered hushedly. He spoke the thought out loud as soon as it fluttered into his head, but honestly he knew he’d been thinking just what he had said for a long time now.

“ _I already am_.” Bard sighed contently as his hand brushed Thranduil’s platinum hair behind his ear and Thranduil’s hands broke from their repetitive routine. With those words, his patience was shattered and his heart swelled. With Bard’s legs still propped over his shoulders, Thranduil grabbed onto Bard’s hips and aligned his cock with Bard’s opening, slowly pushing himself in and Bard let out a strained cry.

 _“Th-Thranduil!_ ” Bard gasped and pulled Thranduil’s hair so hard that Thranduil could feel his follicles tingling.

 

_\--- Bard ---_

Bard’s entire body was trembling as Thranduil started fiercely pounding into him.  The pain had mostly occupied all of the fingering process, so now all of what Bard felt was pure pleasure. He never thought that making love like this could ever feel so good, but luckily he was wrong about that.

At this point he was shamelessly yelling and moaning and screaming whatever words or sounds would come. In between his expressions he could hear Thranduil sexily groaning and grunting and moaning out deeply in response to Bard’s reactions. Bard smirked wickedly, thinking of a ploy to push things even further.

“Is _this_ what I’ve been waiting for this whole time? Is _this_ _it_?” Bard said and Thranduil’s eyes widened as his rhythm was thrown off.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Thranduil huffed with furrowing brows and Bard in his daze took one of Thranduil’s arms, pulling it away from his grip on his hip and placing it over his neck. He wrapped his hand around Thranduil’s, squeezing and closing Thranduil’s fingers tighter around his throat. Thranduil raised his eyebrows and Bard bit down on his smirking lips.

“Come on, don’t disappoint me my _first time, Thranduil_.”

Thranduil’s eyebrow twitched with irritation and he pumped a hard, deep thrust that made Bard’s back arch and his voice rise into a higher pitch of ecstasy. Bard kept on biting down on his lip, still clutching Thranduil’s hand around his throat.

“Oh _, come on!_ I’m sure the great Thranduil can do better than that,” Bard teased and growled as Thranduil gave him what he wanted and squeezed his neck – his dirtiest, guiltiest pleasure was being fulfilled.

“Can you handle my best, sweetness?” Thranduil chimed with fire in his eyes.

“Yes.” Bard answered and Thranduil gave a deep plunge that made Bard shudder.

“What’s that? Can you?”

“ _Yes_.” Another violent thrust into his most sensitive area.

“I can’t hear you, sweetness.”

“ _Yes_! Yes I can handle you, all of you, Thranduil!”

“Just say my name and you will have _everything_.”

Thranduil rammed in again and Bard called out his lover’s name, volume increasing as Thranduil pushed himself to the limit. He gave his all, moving his hips back and forth, in and out as fast as they could humanly thrust and still managing to channel energy into his hand to clutch Bard’s throat to overpower him with pleasure. Bard could feel Thranduil’s hot breath beating down on him and knew that he would relish this feeling and this memory forever.

“B-Bard, _Bard_ I – I’m almost spent,” Thranduil whispered just loud enough for Bard to hear. He felt Thranduil move in attempts to pull out, but Bard wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s neck to keep him in place. Thranduil’s blue, misty eyes stared into his longingly and as Bard felt his climax approaching, it was as if Thranduil knew because he started jerking him intensively. With one last valiant thrust on Thranduil’s part, the two exhaled onto each other’s lips as their build up was expelled.

After a moment of stillness, Thranduil finally pulled out and dipped his head down, wiping his tongue over Bard’s stomach to clean up the excess. Bard felt like his head was spinning and he was glad that he was already laying down.

Their erratic breathing fell back into a normal pace. Thranduil slipped beside Bard and pulled him in close, planting a long kiss on his forehead and then his lips.

“I didn’t know you were so kinky.” Thranduil cooed and Bard blushed lightly with a shrug. “Blushing? After you said and did all that? You really are too cute.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind.” Bard said.

“Did you mean what you said?” Thranduil’s voice rose. Bard settled comfortably within Thranduil’s embrace and looked up at him with a smirk.

“No, I was just teasing you for fun. I didn’t mean that you weren’t doing a good job.”

“I didn’t mean that; I had the feeling you were just being naughty.” Thranduil said with a similar smirk. “I meant what you said about being mine.”

“I did, I did mean that whole heartedly.” Bard said very straightforwardly and glowed at Thranduil’s smile.

“I hope you’re sure, because now I’m never letting go!” Thranduil cheered as he trapped Bard and started to tickle him.

 

_\--- Thranduil ---_

Since his first love making with Bard, Thranduil was soaring on a constant high. Not only was Bard an _amazing_ lover, but now he was his to call his own. Bilbo snickered devilishly the next morning when they showed back up at Oakenshield Manor looking very tired and aglow. Thorin just rolled his eyes as he left Bilbo with a kiss before strolling to the car and buzzing off to work. Thranduil had an inkling that Legolas and Sigrid had caught on as well, and any of the other older children that were roaming about the manor who had glimpsed the two lovers.

‘Let them see. Let them know.’ Thranduil thought, giving Bard a deep kiss and a wink before going home with Legolas.

Seeing Thorin that morning reminded Thranduil of his plan that he was still trying to enact. As he returned home with Legolas, he called up Elrond and Galadriel (who were his main supporters) to create a strategy. He felt more rejuvenated and positive than ever, like he could conquer the world if he really wanted to, and Bard would rule right beside him along with Legolas, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. The fantasy amused Thranduil; picturing Bard in a crown and glittering, pristine robes was an attractive image and it was an added bonus that in this world, Thorin would most certainly be beneath him and his regal family. He imagined his kingdom in this fantasy universe would be grand, but hidden away from the rest of the world, tucked in a deep forest of dense trees while also having enough lavish green land for Bard to frolic in and exotic creatures for the children to fawn over.

Within the next month, Thranduil and Bard continued their usual visitations between their respective work schedules. Their visitations varied from spending time with all the kids together or spending time by their selves; they still liked to go out on dates, but they certainly spent more time in private ever since their heavenly first time, leading to many more times between them that were just as passionate as the first.

Through the next month (mid-June and into late July) aside from dating and engaging in intimate affairs, Bard would sometimes sit in meetings Thranduil held with Elrond and Galadriel to coordinate anti-war protests and he mostly observed quietly, but sometimes he would make suggestions, especially if it was just Thranduil plotting on his own. Thranduil came to learn that having Bard in on these scheming sessions wasn’t a particularly good thing. No matter how much he adored him and craved his presence when they were apart, Bard never ceased to make comments about the protests being too dangerous. Needless to say, Thranduil was learning that Bard was an extreme worry –wart, and a relentless one at that.

“So is this all a part of trying to get Thorin to sponsor your event? It seems like a lot of hoops to go through just to get him to sponsor a fair, of sorts.” Bard said laying on the floor beside Thranduil in the attic. His chin rested in his hands and he kicked his legs idly into the air while watching Thranduil scribble down some notes.

“It’s not all to try to lure Thorin in; Thorin’s compliance would be groovy, but I can’t waste all my efforts on just him. As long as we’re visible to the public eye, we’re making some progress. Eventually, this will all lead up to the big event.” Thranduil explained, although he had explained this many times before. He was coming to know Bard very well and knew that Bard only said what he did to spill out what was coming next.

“Oh yeah.” Bard said unevenly and Thranduil sighed as he reached over and pat Bard’s head.

“I keep telling you it’s nothing to worry about, sweetness. Just hang loose.”

“I can’t just _hang loose_ ; I can’t help being concerned about your well-being.” Bard said very innocently as he reached over and grabbed Thranduil’s busy hand.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Thranduil said, peering down into Bard’s eyes.

“That’s irrelevant; I trust you just fine, but that doesn’t mean some hawk won’t go crazy and try to take you out. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing, Thranduil, and I know that you know it.”

“Yes, I do know it, but it’s my bag, you know?”

“Your what?”

“It’s my thing. This is all I’ve had for years and I can’t just give up. I’d be giving up on all the work I’ve done and all the people who rely on me and look up to me.”

“I just don’t think making a big scene when a bunch of politicians come to town is very sound.”

“It’s perfectly sound! It’s the perfect strategy! And it’s not just _some_ politicians, it’s _the_ politicians – if Saruman and Gandalf see our demonstration, we might actually be able to make a difference…listen, why don’t you come to a demonstration and see what it’s like for yourself? I’ll show you that it’s safe.”

“Safe enough to bring the kids?”

“Mm…I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Exactly.”

“Come on, sweetness. _Give peace a chance_ ,” Thranduil sang and Bard cracked a smile.

“Don’t sing, that’s cheating. You could tell me you hated me in a song and I’d still think it was the sweetest thing.”

“Oh, I would never do that!” Thranduil said as he snuggled himself down close to Bard and rubbed their noses together. “Never, never, never. I only sing words of love for you, sweetness. So, will you come?”

“I guess I shall appease the king of the wood.”

“Is that supposed to be kinky?” Thranduil mocked with a raise of his eyebrows and Bard chuckled.

“No, but it _can_ be.” He replied and pulled Thranduil into an entrancing kiss that unraveled into sprawling out over their strewn about clothes on the floor and radiating with that tell-tale after sex glow.


End file.
